Acme AcresSerca Emca
by Tesla2251
Summary: When Calamity takes his recently built time machine for a spin, the cast is hurled into an alternate universe.    Starring:  Buster, Babs, Calamity, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Fifi, and the rest.
1. Chapter 1 TransDimensional Movement

Acme Acers/Serca Emca

A Fan Fic By: Tesla2251

Chapter 1: Trans-Dimensional Movement

Like every reaction has an equal and opposite reaction, there is always an opposite to every object in the known universe. This is where the term 'alternate universes' stems from, where everything exists in opposite from its counterpart. Which one the originial and the counterpart is, is open to interpretation. While we never see this opposite version, it co-exists along side our current universe. What if this alternate could be seen? Or, even better, be experianced?

In the science lab of Acme Looniversity, Calamity was working on a device that could bend the laws of physics, allowing the movement of matter from one dimension in time to another dimension in time. In short, a time machine.

The body of the machine was from an old 1974 Dodge Monaco. The wheels had been removed, and covered with metal plates to keep the fragil software safe from wear and tear. The body had an extended front and rear bumper, and had wires trailing all over it. The four doors on the car body were allowed to open so accessibility was always easy to obtain. If this was successful and didn't blow up in his face, this might be the best invention Calamity ever built.

Calamity heard the door open and close, but when he looked up, no one was there. Scratching his head, he turned back to his work. Usually, as his brother Chaos told others, he forgot some nuts and bolts and other parts. This time, he didn't want to mess up like he usually did by rushing things. As he worked his nose picked up a strange oder. It was an oder he'd always both hated and loved. Then, when purple furred hands settled on his shoulder, he knew who it was.

" Good Morning, mon cherie," Fifi whispered into his ear.

Being completly mute, Calamity had learned how to communicate with others by use of signs he cept in his body pocket. How they could always say what he wanted to say, no one knew how it could be. He pulled out a sign that read," Good Morning to you too, my purple rose of romance," and Fifi sighed lovingly.

The door opened again, causeing the two to jump. Buster came in, followed by Babs, Shirley, Plucky, and Hamton. Their sudden presence was not strange, Calamity had invited them to come to the lab at noon because he wanted to show off his latest invention. He replaced the panel on the side of the machine and scrubbed the oil off his gray furred fingers.

" Like, what is this supposed to be, or some junk?" Shirley asked when she saw the machine standing in the middle of the room.

" Yeah, Calamity. Don't keep us in the dark, what is this machine?" Buster put in.

" What is it?" chorused the others.

Calamity dug into his body pocket and took out a sign." It's a time machine. Able to bend the law of physics, this machine could probably take us anywhere in time we want," it read.

" Fire it up, lets see _my_ future as most popular television star," Plucky excaimed, rushing towards the machine. The small green duck had high hopes for himself, even though his role as comic releif seemed eternal.

" Hey, what about me?" Babs quipped, dragging Plucky back.

Soon the other toons started arguing about who should go into the future first. And they would have gone on arguing if Fifi didn't intervene.

" How you zay, SILENCE!"

The toons stopped and looked at her.

" Monsieur Calamity vould like to say somezing," she said, directing their attention to the grey coyote who had been waving his sign around like a semaphore flag to try and get their attention when they had been arguing.

" You'll all get to see your futures because I'll take us there. Just stop arguing!" it read, Calamity shaking his head from side to side in annoyance. How can a genius think when everyone around him argues?

" Are-Are you sure it's wise to see our futures? If we already knew what we were going to be in the future, wouldn't that ruin our chances of it actually existing?" Hamton asked, nervously, thinking about what the consequences would be if they saw their futures.

And, as with all cartoons, the others said,"NO! Then there would be no plot for this fan fic."

" Besides, wouldn't be cool to know who your future wife was, and what your kids would be like?" Plucky asked, trying to convince Hamton that nothing bad could come from this travel.

" Okay, but I want to be on record as being against it."

After they had been settled in the machine, Calamity prepared to begin traveling foreward through time and run the first trial run of the machine. He had a sense of pride for his machine. Not only because it was something that could do something most people beleived was impossible, not because it was something new, but because it was his machine, his special child, in it's own way.

" Come on, nerd! Fire it up already!" Plucky quipped from the backseat. The small green mallard was getting squished between the door panel and Buster. With seven toons piled into a car originally built for five grown adults; three in the front, four in the back; it was crowded beyond comfort.

Calamity turned back and held up a sign that read," If I don't let it warm up and try to go anywhere in time, I could tear the fabric of time and end all life as we know if before you could even realize what happened." He flipped his sign around and it read," Besides, shouldn't you watch your attitude in the precence of ladies?" He looked over at Fifi as he showed this sign. She sighed quietly.

Another reason he was taking so long, though he decided not to mention it,was because he wanted to spend a little more time with his machine before he put it through it's paces. After a minute or two, Calamity then decided to start. He turned around, and held up a sign that read," Here we go."

Calamity flipped the switch and slowly pressed down on the gas pedal. The machine hummed in the lab, a blue translucent light enveloping the machine. The light grew in intencity and suddenly, was gone in a flash. The flash was much like a flash bulb from a camera, leaving a empty spot in the air that the machine with it's seven passengers had once inhabited.

The only feeling that anything had happened was a slight bump. As the machine went foreward, Calamity kept his eyes on the clock and the calander he had left on the wall. The clock hand moved like it always did, it didn't speed up as if they were going foreward, it cept moving along at the same pace it always had gone. The calander didn't change either, the date stayed the same, and the year did too. He took his foot off the gaspedal, and stepped on the brakes. The machine sat down again and the room still looked like nothing had happened.

" Well, that was a waste of time!" Plucky exclaimed, opening the door and falling to the floor.

The other toons agreed that, like most of Calamity's inventions, this one had failed too.

" I don't understand what could have gone wrong," a sign he held up read. He had high hopes for this machine and it failed him. His eyes now stared at the floor and his ears drooped to the side.

" It's okay, Cal. Rome was never built in a week," Buster said, trying to comfort the sad canine. Calamity's ears perked up a bit.

" Like, we should get back to lunch, or some junk," Shirley mentioned as it was the beginning of lunch time when they had come to the lab and lunch was only an hour long.

" Lets go already," Hamton said, wasting no time getting out the door, heading for the lunch room.

The other toons left, but Calamity stayed behind for a second. He thought the lab looked different than before, but he could not place it. But he was in a hurry, so he left to catch up with the others.

When they exited the science lab, the group was confronted with Elmyra Duff. Elmyra was a small percentage of the human student body at Acme Looniversity, and she was the most frightening because she had the tendency to capture the Tiny Toons cast and issue to them life force crushing hugs that usually resulted in the death or injury of the recipiant. The group prepared to run when Elmyra screamed and ran the opposite direction. The group looked on in question.

" Like, did Elmyra just scream and run?" Shirley said, scratching her head.

" Didn't see that one coming," Babs muttered.

" Maybe she looked at zee Monsiure Pluckys face and got scared," Fifi chuckled.

Pluckys face got red and he would of have gotten in a fight with her if Hamton and Buster were not holding the mallard from attacking the purple skunkette.

" ME! I resent that remark! It stinks, just like you, polecat!" he shouted.

" Are you, how you say, insulting moi?"

" What do you th-?" started Plucky when Hamton covered his beak. Making Fifi mad never ended well.

" He has zee anger issues, non?"

" Well, you have zee zmell issues, non?" Plucky blurted out, mimicing Fifi's accent. She probably would have sprayed him if Shirley hadn't got between them.

" Like, can everyone just calm down? I'm getting, like too many strange vibes," Shirley sighed, floating cross legged in the air. She extended her perception to try and understand the ambiance in the air.

" Who cares about vibes? It's lunch time. Lets go eat," Hamton replied, his mind more occupied on lunch than anything else.

" I'll catch up with you later, I have to ask Ms. Bunny a question," Babs said.

" Can I join you?" Buster asked.

" Sure, why not?" And the two stars walked down the hallway.

" Ah, how romantic," Fifi sighed.

" What a suck up. May I walk you to the lunch room, Shirley?" Plucky asked.

" Like, if I needed an escort, it would be to keep you away from me," the white loon said, before strolling away with Hamton, and Plucky following her. She stopped when she noticed that Fifi wasn't with her.

" Like, are you coming, Fifi?" she asked.

" Maybe later, Monsieur Calamity eez going to help moi wis my Algrebra," Fifi said, drapping her tail over Calamity's shoulder.

" Okay. Like, see you there." And they left, for what they could all agree would be the weirdest day in their lives.

As Buster walked along with Babs, he noticed something strange about the halls as they walked. The walls were blue instead of yellow and the lockers were painted green instead of red.

' Maybe the school decided to repaint and didn't tell us,' he thought.

His train of thought was interrupted when he ran into something solid blocking his way. As he rebounded, he looked at what he ran into and saw himself.

Only it wasn't like he had run into a mirror, a usual favorite with cartoon characters, but it was himself. Only, it didn't look at all like himself. Buster's 'reflection' had a leather coat on, and brass knuckles on his one hand. He was also a bit talller than Busted was himself, even with his ears.

" Watch where your going, twerp," his double grunted, his voice much deeper in tone than Buster's own.

" Hey watch it yourself, you big ape," Buster rebutted. He wasn't about to be frightened by this twisted version of himself, no matter how tough he sounded.

Babs was shocked at seeing her co-stars double. She suddenly noticed someone standing behind Buster's double. She looked and was shocked to see herself staring her in the face

The pink bunny that stood behind Buster's double looked like Babs, but that was where similarity stopped. Babs double had on a blue business suite and her ears were held back in a bun like some woman had their hair. Her double also had on thick green glasses.

" Who are you two supposed to be?" Babs asked their doubles.

" Who wants to know?" grunted Buster's double.

" He's Buster Bunny and I'm Babs Bunny, not related mind you. I am pleased to meet you," said Bab's double, only it didn't sound like Babs. Her double had no life in her voice, just an atonal drone of herself.

" Move it, small stuff," said Buster's double, shoving Buster back a step. " Hey, hands off, freakazoid, "Buster growled, swatting his hand away.

" I would suggest that you move and get on with you day, arguing with him is quiet childish, and usless," replied the pink bunny with glasses.

" Why do I even take you anywhere?" asked the brutish, blue lagomorph before stomping off, towing his nerdy co-star behind him.

" Did you just see that?" asked Buster, even though he knew Babs had seen it too.

" Yeah, I a nerd!" Babs exclaimed, as if not noticing her co-star also acting weird.

Buster smacked his palm against his face and groaned," What about me? I look like a freak! What the heck is going on?"

" Maybe the principle will know why," Babs said, grabbing her co-star and dragging him after her down the hall. She pulled a bit too hard, because she stretched Buster's arm out.

" Yeow!" When they got to the principles office, Buster compared his arms length. Babs grabbed her co-stars ear, and ratcheted his arm back to its original length.

" Ehh, come in," came the voice of the principle.

They opened the door and entered the office of principle Bugs Bunny. Buster looked at his mentor and saw he was different too. Bugs was wearing a suit and tie, he had glasses and instead of a carrot, he had a piece of celery.

" What seems ta be da problem?" he asked the two.

" Uhhh, what is wrong with us? We are acting...," started Buster.

" ...like model students. I've never been prouder of you two," Bugs interupted.

Buster couldn't beleive his ears, his mentor actually didn't mind his doubles behavior, more like he was encouraging it.

" Is that what you came to ask me?" Bugs asked. The two just nodded their heads because they couldn't think of what else to say.

" Good. Now go on, return to lunch," said Bugs, ushering the two back into the hall. The two stars looked at each other, both couldn't beleive they had just heard. Not only were their doubles acting weird, but so was their principle. Buster looked back at his mentor and started to wonder, what was going on?

While Hamton got a drink at the water fountain, Plucky was still trying to convince Shirley to go on a date with him.

" Come on, Shirley, you know you can't resist me," he coxed.

" Like, I wouldn't date you if you were like the last man on Earth, or some junk," she said.

Hamton had just finished his drink when he backed into someone standing behind him. He turned and saw he had backed into himself. Shirley and Plucky could only stare as Hamton stared at his own double. But, like Buster and Babs doubles, this double looked different. Hamton's double had muscles and was alot more physically fit than Hamton was himself. His double was also a mess, he had dirt smuges on his cloths, and dried mud on his pants.

" Watch where your going, twerp," his double grunted.

" S-s-s-s-s-s-sorry about that. W-w-w-won't happen again," Hamton stuttered.

" You better not, or next time I'll do something worse," his double grunted.

" Worse than what?"

" Hey, pick on someone your own size!" Plucky said, defending his friend.

" Like you, feather brain?"

" I didn't say anything," Plucky stuttered, retreating behind Shirley. He didn't want to get on this guys bad side.

" Now, as I was saying, next time I'll do something worse than this," said Hamton's double. He grabbed Hamton, picked him up, drop kicked him into a garbage can. The porcine double then shuffled away.

" Glad he didn't do that to me," Plucky said, while helping Hamton out of the garbage can.

" You chicken," Hamton muttered as he hoped out of the can.

As Shirley watched Plucky pulling Hamton out of the garbage can, she didn't notice Furball coming up behind her. She only noticed when he stepped on her foot.

" Ouch! Like, watch where your going!" she scolded.

" Why don't keep you foot out of my way?" Furball scolded, causing Shirley to jump back in surprise by the fact Furball was mute, yet he just talked back to her. She just stared at him untile he walked away,

" Dumb broad," she heard him mutter.

" Dumb? I'll show you whos d-," she started at him when Plucky turned her around.

" Shirley, don't argue," he chucked nervously.

" But, like, did you not see that? He talked back. Mondo bizzarr-o."

" Hamton just got drop kicked into a garbage can by his own double. So I'm not at all shocked too much, babe."

" Who calls their girlfriend 'babe?' Kind of childish," said a voice behind them. Shirley and Plucky looked back to see Plucky's double. He had on a suite instead of his normal white tank top, and his feathers on his head were combed back neatly.

" Like, right," said Shirley. She was clearly taken back by this sauve version of Plucky.

" Hey get lost, Washed Up, she's my girl," he said to his double, poking him in the chest.

" I have to no time to dabble in matters of a girl with you. I must get back to my many girlfriends," his double sighed, and he turned around.

" How many girlfriends?" Plucky asked his double. As if on que, his double was smothered in a mob of girls, all swooning over him.

" Quite a few," he said before walking away, leaving Plucky speechless, and red in face.

As Calamity and Fifi came around a corner, Calamity stopped, turned around and hide behind the corner. Fifi looked back, and wondered why he had stopped. When she looked in the direction he was looking and saw the reason why he had stopped. It was his chase partner, Little Beeper and he was at his locker, unaware that Calamity was there.

Calamity looked around the corner and saw Little Beeper still standing at his locker. He decided that instead of setting a trap, he would just go catch him. Calamity broke out in a jog, jumped up and grabbed Little Beeper. His momentum was such that they tumbled for a bit before they stopped in a heap, Calamity on top of Little Beeper.

" HEY! GET OFF ME, IDIOT!" shouted Little Beeper. Calamity at first didn't know who was talking until he looked down, the red and orange roadrunner had said it.

" Did you just... Talk?" his sign read.

" When did you learn to write? I said, get off me!" shouted the roadrunner, only this time he threw Calamity off his back, he didn't wait for him to move.

" What did I tell you, idiot? I told you to stop knocking me down! Do it again, you'll get a mouthfull of fist, get it?" the small red and orange roadrunner said, poking Calamity in the chest.

Calamity nodded his head. This was scary, not what his chase partner was saying, but that he was being shouted at by his mute partner. Actually shouted at. When they used signs, being shouted at wasn't bad, but actually being shouted at by a friend who was as silent as yourself, was frightening.

Little Beeper, content with Calamitys answer, turned and walked away. He didn't run as he always did, he walked slowly away. This was not right. Fifi came and she picked him off the floor.

" What eez wrong wis Leetle Beeper?" she asked Calamity. Calamity didn't know what to say.

" By all, how you say logic, he's acting like he always do. Logic eez zee bane of my existance," said a voice that sounded really familiar.

Fifi turned and looked at the source of the voice, it was herself. Only her double was wearing a black sweater and didn't have a bow. Calamitys jaw dropped to the floor, he couldn't beleive he was seeing two LaFumes at the same time, with no mirror present.

" Don't I know vous from somewhere?" Fifi asked.

" Non. No one knows me from anywhere. I'm alone. Le boo hoo," her double sighed.

" Sacre bleu! How strange, I zhink I know vous. Moi is certain."

" Certainly rediculous. How can vous be happy when we are all condemed to zis illusion of zis thing we call life. What is life, anyway?" her double sighed.

Calamity stepped up and held up a sign that read," We must be going." On the back, which faced Fifi, it read," Lets get out of here. She's depressing me."

" Oh course, leave. Everyone does, because that eez life. Life eez a horrible black hole, we are all doomed to zee end," her double muttered.

Her double then sulked away, leaving Fifi speechless. The violet skunkette was still dumbfounded at seeing herself acting so strange." Sacre bleu! What is wrong with moi?"

The toons gathered in the hallway to discuss what was going on, with disregard for normal school rules. That didn't matter, as this school was warped in some way, though no one could say why.

Calamity showed a sign, reading," The clocks are all the same, the date is too. We should not be running into our selves. We shouldn't have even gone foreward if my machine didn't work in the first place."

" What is wrong with Acme Loo?"

" I'm seeing doubles around every corner, and my double is more popular than I am," Plucky exclaimed, his face still tinged red from his run in with his double.

" Like, how can we exist in two places at once, but be total opposites?" Shirely added, pushing the red faced mallard aside.

" Zis eez ze Acme Looinversity, right?" Fifi asked. To test this idea, they went outside and looked up at the letters spelling out the school, expecting to see Acme Looniversity in red letters.

But when they looked up, the sign didn't say Acme Looniversity. Instead, it read," Emca University."


	2. Chapter 2 Return Trip Halted

Acme Acers/ Serca Emca

A Fan Fic By: Telsa2251

Chapter. 2: Return Trip Halted

" Cal, can you figure this one out?" Buster asked.  
>Calamity paused for a second, like he was unsure how to respond, then pulled out a sign that read," I think so. Give me some time."<br>They were about to re-enter when the doors flew open. Behind the doors stood a white feathered bird. She had punk cloths on, wore huge combat boots with long sharp studs on them. Heavily studded bracelettes hung from her wrists. Her blond hair was a matted mess, stuck up with hair gel. She also had a rather frightening glare on her face.  
>" Like, what the hell are you doing outside of school? You know anyone who I see step outside of school is subject to a pounding by me," she growled. Shirley hid behind Babs and Fifi because she recognised who this punk girl was.<br>" W-w-w-w-what do we do Buster?" Babs asked shaking her co-stars arm.  
>" Well, I suggest that we calmly... RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! Last one running is a punching bag!" he shouted, and everyone scattered in multiple directions at the same time. This sudden flury of movement momentarily blinded Shirley's double. She lashed out in two directions at once, trying to grab someone or hit them with her studded bracelettes. When she noticed that her query had fled, she uttered an almost inhuman growl," They got away. Just when things where going to get exciting. Well, when I see them again, I'll break their legs so they can't run away again!"<p>

Driven by fear, the cast ran like furry comets up and down the halls of Emca University. They ran in circles, they ran in squares, but neither wanted to stop running.  
>As Calamity was running down the hall he tripped over something in his way and went flying down the hall and crashed into the lockers at the end of the hall, leaving a impression in the metal. He stayed imprinted in the lockers for a couple seconds before falling to the floor, and landed on his head, causing a spiderweb of cracks to form on the tiles.<br>" Need help?" asked a voice. Calamity looked up and saw Montana Max looking down at him, his hand extended towards him.  
>Why should Calamity trust him? Max was the villain, most likely he'd take his hand away and say, "too slow," and laugh. But his hand continued to hover over Calamity until he reached up and grasped his hand. Max then pulled Calamity onto his feet.<br>" There. Are you okay?" Max asked, dusting off Calamity's shoulder.  
>Calamity held up a sign that read," Yes. Fine," and he took another look and Max. His hair was actually neatly combed neatly, and, by the grin on his face, his teeth were not crooked. But his cloths were a mess and his face was smudged with dirt. He looked, dare he think this word, cause it wasn't in Max's vocabulary; poor.<br>" Duh, he looks a bit dumb," said another voice. Calamity looked behind Max and saw something that almost made his jaw fall off, litereally. It was his own double. His double wore a shirt that said," I'm with stupid," with the arrow pointing up to him. His voice also sounded like Runt's but a tad more idiotic.  
>" Now, Calamity, he's not dumb. He's just alittle confused from his spill," Max kindly corrected.<br>" You'll have to forgive him, he's a little... slow. If your feeling a little dizzy, go to the nurse's office. You'll feel better. Well, see you around," he added to Calamity before walking away with his double.  
>" Pretend you never saw that," Calamity's sign read, as he pointed it to the audience. He then ran back to the lab and started trying to figure out what was going on.<p>

Babs rushed around the corner and ran smack into Buster. The two stars layed on the floor for a couple moments, while counting the stars that circled their heads.  
>" Ouch, Buster! You ran into me!"<br>" Well, so did you, Babsy," he muttered as he shooed the stars that circled his head.  
>" In fairness, you both ran into each other," said a voice. Buster and Babs looked around but didn't see anyone around.<br>" Down here, shrimps," said the voice. The voice belonged to Bookworm, normally a mute toon. He had a varsety jacket on and his glasses were gone.  
>" Well, are you two going to move or are you going to take up floor space all year?" he asked the two lagomorphs. Buster and Babs got up and parted to allow the small green worm through.<br>" Thanks, got to get to practice early if I'm going to make the team again this year," Bookworm said as he walked by.  
>" Shouldn't you be in the library?" asked Babs.<br>" The library? HA! I got more important things to do that be in the library. Plus, I already got someone there doing my work for me." Than, on que, Sweetie Pie came in and handed Bookworm a stack of papers.  
>" I got your chemistry paper done, but the math is going to take a bit of time," she said, bowing while she handed the papers to Bookworm.<br>" Thanks, babe. I'll see you later after practice." And with that the two departed, leaving Buster and Babs speechless.  
>" I did not just see that," Buster stuttered.<br>" But I did, and it looks like they are...," Babs started, but she chocked on the last words.  
>" Boyfriend and girlfriend?" they both said, stunned at what they had just seen.<br>" LIKE, DID I HEAR THE CRY OF TWO RABBITS I'M GOING TO MURDER, OR SOME JUNK?" bellowed the voice of Shirley's double. At the sound of her, Buster and Babs split up again.

Fifi came around a corner and hid behind a garbage can. As she hid, it felt like something in the garbage can was moving. She carfully peeked over the edge and looked in. She started to shift through some papers, when the contents of the garbage can exploded. Fifi fell back as papers fluttered around as she tried to see who was in the garbage can.  
>" GO AWAY! GET HAMTON, HE'S THE SLOWEST!" shouted Plucky from within the garbage can.<br>" Monsieur Plucky?"  
>Plucky looked out over the rim and looked at Fifi.<br>" Oh, it's you. Thought it was someone else," he muttered as he pulled himself out of the garbage can.  
>" Well, who do vous think I was?"<br>" The raging monster version of my girlfriend," Plucky groaned, dragging his palm across his face. How could she have forgotten that? Fifi tossed an old apple core back into the trash can. It sounded with a solid THUD which made Plucky do a wild take as he thought it was Shirley's double that made that noise.  
>" How childish," a voice muttered, causing the two to pause and look at the owner of the voice. Leaning aganst the wall was Gogo, or rather it looked like Gogo. His umbrella was missing, and he wore some proper cloths.<br>" What's wrong with you, wackko? Your the one who does that all the time," Plucky exclaimed.  
>" Why would I? Too bizarre and it's too distracting to the eyes," the small pale green dodo muttered snootily.<br>" Hello, hon," said a voice. The trio looked in the direction of the voice, the voice belonged to Mary Melody. Gogo just grinned, and taking her hand, lead her away.  
>" Did moi just see zee dodo dating a girl?" Fifi said, watching them disappear.<br>" Why don't we just get out of here before we get another weird surprise," Plucky muttered as he moved down the hall as he thought he could hear the sound of combat boots with metal studs banging up and down the hall.  
>Instead he bumped into something solid. He turned and saw he had accidently bumped into Dizzy Devil.<br>" Pardon me, you really must watch were your going," he said, not babbling or speaking incomporensibly. He then walked past Plucky and Fifi and was gone.  
>" I just had to open my big beak," Plucky muttered.<br>" Guys!" said Buster as he poked his head around the corner. His sudden entrence caused Plucky to leap into Fifi's arms. He grinned nervously as he suddenly realized who it was. Fifi dropped the mallard on his back.  
>" What? Don't you know how to tap someone on the shoulder?" he grouched.<br>" Cal has figured it out. He's waiting at the lab, hurry," he said before running off to find the others.  
>The sound of combat boots on the floor made the two turn tail and run for the safty of the lab.<p>

Hamton came around the corner and nearly tripped over Shirley, who was sitting in her lotus state.  
>" Hey, like watch where your going," she scolded as Hamton broke her concentration.<br>" Sorry," he said.  
>Shirley than returned to her silent medatative state. Suddenly, something stopped by her, she opened an eye and saw Fowlmouth standing next to her.<br>" Get the *$(#* out of the way, *(#)!#. Your blocking *%*$ traffic," he said rudely.  
>" Like, why don't you get lost, you little snot?" Shirley snapped at him.<br>" Oh, sorry. I guess I can always walk around you. I am in no rush," he said as he walked around Shirley and walked away.  
>" Whoa, mondo bizarro. Did he just, like say something nice, or some junk?" she asked Hamton as Fowlmouth disappeared around the corner.<br>" I suppose... but doesn't he usually swear when he's mad?"  
>Suddenly an inhuman roar issued from around the corner, and only one person they knew sounded like that, Shirley's double.<br>" Like, where do we go! Where do we hide?" Shirley asked looking around franticly.  
>" In here." And Hamton dragged Shirley into an empty locker and closed the door tight.<br>" Like, your squishing me," Shirley muttered.  
>" Shush," Hamton shushed as the boots marched closer and closer to the locker the two toons hudled in. Hamton looked out the slats of the locker door and watched as heavily studed combat boots came to a stop outside their locker. They paused for a moment, then moved off, slowly getting quieter in the distance.<br>" Whew, that was close," Hamton signed " Like, quiet," Shirley whispered as the sound of another pair of foot steps now reapproached the locker. The sound stopped right outside their locker and opened. Buster peered in and said," Save it for your honeymoon, you two."  
>" We were not making out!" the two shouted at the wisecracking lagomorph.<br>" Come on. Calamity says he has the answer," said Buster. Shirley and Hamton got out of the locker and followed Buster to the lab.

The toons gathered around the machine and Cal and Buster stood facing the others. They all wanted an answer to what was wrong.  
>" Quick, Cal. Explain," Buster ushered.<br>" We moved sideways through time, rather than foreward." He put down this sign and put up another, much bigger sign. It read," Imagine the present, with all it's different possibilities lined up in in a ring, so every side has it's alternate universe across the ring from it. When you move sideways through time, your really going through different universes parrallel to the one you started in. Each universe has subtle differences that add up until you end up at the opposite side of the ring, where you have the complete opposite universe from the one you started from."  
>" In short, we are on the complete opposite version of our universe," Calamity translated with another sign.<br>" So, like what does that mean? How do we get back before my alternate self murders us, or some junk?" Shirley asked, looking at the door to the hall.  
>" I assume we can move sideways in time still, Cal?" Buster asked. Calamity held up a sign," Sure."<br>" And can we undo the trip? I assume you put it a reverse travel program in the computor?" Calamity tapped the sign to repeat his previous statement.  
>" Then, let us depart from zis world. There eez no time like ze prezent," sighed Fifi, drapping her tail around Calamity while she said this. Calamity blushed, his cheeks turning light pink.<br>The lights suddenly flashed off, plunging the room into darkness.  
>" Hey, who turned out the lights?" Plucky complained.<br>Shuffling and running footsteps could be heard, then cast members started to shout out as people standing next to them screamed out and were shoved to the floor.  
>" Babs!"<br>" Like, get off m-!"  
>" Le scream!"<br>Then , it was quiet. When the lights finally flickered back on, Calamity, Buster, and Hamton looked around, it was clear that something was wrong. Babs, Shirley, Fifi, and Plucky were gone. The only thing left was a note. It read," If you want to see your friends unharmed, you will turn yourself to us and the machine as well."  
>Buster looked at the others, and they looked at him with the same expression, neither knew what they could do. <p>


	3. Chapter 3 Reverse Trip

Acme Acres/Serca Emca

A Fan Fic By: Tesla2251

Chapter 3: Reverse Trip

Babs looked around at the room they were currently in. She, as well as Shirley, Fifi and Plucky(sadly) were bound back to back with duct tape.  
>" Shirley, can you try to break us free?" Babs asked the loon.<br>" Wish I could, if I couldn't smell Plucky's breath," she muttered.  
>" Hey, at least you not the one stuck next to a polecat, Shirl," he snapped back.<br>Fifi groaned. She would have sprayed him, but her tail was duct taped to her back and she couldn't move it. She also didn't want to get her friends caught in the cross fire either.  
>" Like, another peep from you, and I'll have to break your jaw, or some junk," snapped Shirley's double. Pluck plummage turned white, and since Shirley was already white feathered, her hair turned white.<br>" Okay, what do you want us for? We havn't done anything wrong," Babs snapped at Shriley' double.  
>" Like, I'm not going to let you get away from me. I said I would issue you all pounding, and like, I plan on following through with that, or some trash like that. The second your friends get here with that machine, I'll, like, trash it and make sure the one who built it is too hurt to fix it. Like, when I say hurt, I mean dead, or some junk," the twin said the Babs.<br>Fifi's fur turned even whiter when she thought of watching Calamity get beaten sensless. Even though the mute canine took plenty of beatings during his failed attempts at catching Little Beeper, Shirley's twin would not stop till his heart failed to beat; which was worst than any explosion or truck collision the coyote had experienced.  
>Suddenly the door to the screening room opened up and in strolled Buster's double. He slammed his fits on some of the theater chairs, sending them flying.<br>" When are they coming? I'm getting bored," he grunted.  
>" Like, why don't you get some patiance before I decide to clobber you?" Shirley's double asked.<br>" You saying you could clobber me, chick?" Buster's double muttered.  
>" Like, no! I'm saying I, like could murder you and not feel sorry!" she snapped back.<br>Babs wrapped her ears into a tight bun to drown out the two doubles arguing.' I hope those guys have a plan,' she thought to herself. The others were thinking the same thing.

" Babs, they took Babs," Buster groaned sadly.  
>" Snap out of it Buster Bunny!" said a sign Calamity held. He shock the blue rabbit by the shoulder, and he snapped up.<br>" We've got to save them," he said to the others. The others looked at him, all wondering what kind of plan he had. This hope was dashed when he added," Anyone have an idea?"  
>" Uhhh, does the note say where they took them?" asked Hamton.<br>" Yeah, it says they were taken to the screening room," Buster sighed. Their doubles couldn't have chosen a better spot. Only two doors in and out of the screening room, and no back door.  
>" I think I might have a plan."<p>

" I'm getting bored of waiting. Where are they?" Buster's double bellowed.  
>" Do you want me to tie you up with them?" Shirly's double shouted, pointing to their hostages.<br>Before Buster's double could say anything, there was a knock at the door. He charged to the door and ripped it open. Outside stood Calamity. He peeked around the giant to look inside, he saw the group tied up. Fifi looked at him, and Calamity could see this clearly, tears in her eyes.  
>' She's frightened for my safty. Don't worry, sweet heart. We have a plan,' he thought to himself.<br>" WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Buster's double bellowed.  
>Calamity just held a small box out. On it, it read," Open me." Buster's double took the box, opened it and Hamton popped out holding a cream pie.<br>" Hello, ugly," he chuckled, then he smashed the pie all over his face.  
>" Why you little-" he growled, wiping the pie off his face. Hamton and Calamity broke out in a run and Buster's double ran after them.<br>" Like, where is that useless fuzz ball going!" Shirley's double asked herself.  
>As they looked back at Shirley's double, Babs thought she could feel some vibrations in the ground. Her bunny paws knew that ment one thing: Buster. Suddenly the floor crumbled beneith their feet.<br>" What the-" Plucky started to say as the floor gave way, but he didn't get any further because they soon feel through the floor. They fell for a couple feet but soon landed. The girls were okay, Plucky broke their fall.  
>" AND MY BEAK!" he shouted at the writer.<br>" Babs," came Buster's voice, and he started to unwrap the duct tape from his friends.  
>The second the tape was off her, Babs wrapped her arms around her friend and co-star.<br>" That was very brave," she said.  
>" It was nothing," he said.<br>" It was nothing all right!" came an unearthly scream. They looked up to see Shirley's double looking down at them.  
>" Great, now I get to strangle you too," she cackled at Buster.<br>" I am not getting tied up again," Babs shouted as she dragged her co-star with her down the tunnel.  
>The others ran too. Shirley's double broke down into the tunnel and chased after her query. She reached out a hand and grabbed Plucky's foot.<br>" AHHH! SHE'S GOT ME!" he screamed as the evil loon started to drag him back.  
>" Like, I'm going enjoy making you bleed," she growled at Plucky.<br>Shirley looked back and she shot a lightning bolt at her evil twin. It hit her on her studded wrist and shocked her. She let go of Plucky's foot and he started to crawl away.  
>" Like, that's my job," she said, dragging Plucky to his feet.<br>" Why, thanks Shirl. You saved me," he said.  
>" Like, if I didn't who would bother me to death?" she asked the green mallard.<br>" Me," he said in a chuckle. Then, taking his hand, Shirley and Plucky started running again.

Calamity and Hamton rounded a corner, with Buster's double still behind them.  
>" When I get my hands on you, I'm going to hit you so hard, when you wake up, your cloths will be out of style!" he growled.<br>When Buster's double came around another corner, his query had disappeared. As he walked down the hall, he noticed a hole in the floor. And from that hole he heard the sounds of his good double and his friends. Buster's double got ready to grab them as soon as the came out of the hole. He suddenly felt someone tap him on the shoulder and whenn he looked back he saw Hamton. Hamton smiled, then ducked down. When Calamity saw Hamton duck, he pulled the release on the anvil that was on the ceiling and tied to a rope. When he released it, the anvil would swing and knock out Buster's double like a pendulm. Buster's double looked up and saw the anvil coming at him and he had no time to move. The anvil hit him in the head and sent him flying.  
>Buster emerged from the hole, followed by Babs, Fifi, Shirley, and Plucky. Fifi ran and wrapped her arms and tail around Calamity and hugged him tightly.<br>" Okay, lets get going," said Buster, when the inhuman shout of Shirley's double eminated from the hole, and his double started to moan and sit up.  
>" NOW!" They took off and ran for the lab.<br>Calamity was the first one back to the lab. He turned on the machine and it started to warm up. The others arrived soon after and piled into the machine.  
>" Take off Cal!" shouted Buster as he dragged Plucky in after him.<br>The door slammed shut and the machine started to hum again. Calamity pulled back on the throttle and the machine started to rise. It floated free of the floor and hovered in mid-air, out of reach from Buster and Shirley's doubles. The machine hummed louder and louder. As the small alarm sounded when the power neccisary reached maximum level, Calamity pushed the 'travel' button and the machine gave a slight jump. Then the light flashed and the machine was gone.  
>The machine bounced as it re-traced it's steps through all the realities, then it slowed down. The machine came to a stop and the others piled out in a hurry. As they all caught their breath, they were thankful for their escape.<br>" Are we in the correct reality?" asked Buster. They looked at the clock. It was time for gym class. Calamity turned off the machine, and the group ran to the gym.  
>They opened the doors and saw the class waiting for them, all lined up for roll call. There were spaces where they were supposed to be. They gave another long sigh of relief. Finally, they were back.<br>As they went to the locker room to change into their gym cloths, Calamity said with his a sign," I'll rewire the machine and do some fixing up. This time, it will work."  
>" I won't be coming with you next time," Plucky said.<p> 


End file.
